comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-05-11 - Muggers' Mistake
Kara Zor-El had just finished flying that mutant girl, Richenda, back to North Salem, when she remembered she had left some items at the store where that robbery attempt happened earlier. Seriously, it was supposed to be a 'day off' for her. She lands in an alley and walks out to head to the store where she left her stuff. Maybe she'd be able to salvage the rest of the day and get to have a normal, non-Supergirl day for the rest of the day. Maybe she'd stop off and get something for Streaky while she was at it. Meanwhile, not far away, a group of toughs is spotting an easy mark in Okina as he was taking a shortcut back to his shop. Okina had to run out to get more soy milk and regular milk for his mothers-day-filled cat shop now as he hummed and booted along briskly, on an intersection it seems, with fate both good and bad. AS he passed the alleyway though, the first tough lunged out and grabbed him. He yelped and dropped his dairy and nondairy as he was dragged towards the alleyway by the shirt. "OW! Hey! Easy there!" His dreads go flying as he staggered, wriggling, shirt halfway over his head now in a slight freak. He's slammed up against the wall by one of 3 guys. "Okay, here's how it's gonna go. You're going to give us all your money, your watch, and that jacket. And I won't stick this knife in your stomach." the mugger says while his friends snicker, one of them pulling out a wicked looking sharp knife. "You get me, chump?" As if to make the point, before Okina's even able to respond, the mugger doing the talking punches Okina in the stomach. "Like that. But with a knife." Coughing as he hit the wall, Okina blinks a few times as he tried to clear it. A hand reaches up to grab at the one on his shirt, about to respond when he was hit in the stomach "Grrrh!... Cant get wallet... when being punched." he pointed out to them tightly, his hand reaching down to start and unwedge the wallet from his pocket, looking a bit tired "Okay okay. I'm getting it. Just let go... the pants are uh, a bit tight... and its in there good." he noted, heart racing, but not panicked. At least, not yet. "I get you. I'm cooperating... I dont have a watch though." he points out, holding out his left hand to show the scratched up, watchless wrist. "Got an old Nokia though." Kara Zor-El hears the grunt of someone being punched and stops when she was walking. She looks around to see where it came from, seeing that it's from an alley two blocks away. Three guys seeming to be mugging some dreadlocked guy. A quick blur of superspeed and she's in the alley while the men are paying attention to their victim. "Hey! Let go of him." she says frowning, arms on her hips. She isn't in the Supergirl costume though - something which usually gets at least a little bit of respect. Or attention. Okina blinks a few times, his face red. THe man had stopped punching him, but the blade was held up at neck length daringly. His eyes widened a little bit as he fumbled for his wallet faster. Two of the thugs looked over as they heard the voice, and one laughed, then guestured "Keep on moving girl! You didnt see nothing!" Okina bit his lip and peered over at Kara, blinking. She seemed a bit familiar. "If you want me to take my jacket off, may help to let go of the fronts." he adivsed, in a very soft voice. The thug holding him to the wall kept his eyes on Okina. Kara Zor-El frowns when they laugh at her. "No. Keep your jacket on. They're not taking anything from you, mister." She walks into the alley, "And what I see is three guys attacking one to steal his stuff. You're bullies. And you're going to leave right now or I'm going to make this very embarrassing for all of you." Taking her a bit more seriously (They no doubt know about female superheroes), the two thugs who had turned to her now faced her more squarely. One cracked knuckles, eyeing her up while the other kept his hands hidden behind his back. A gun, perhaps? "You DO know that if you try anything, my buddy there Mickey has a knife a few inches from that boys' throat? " he pointed out, thumbing over his shoulder. OKina sighs a little bit and looks past them at Kara. Not pleading, not panicked. A bit jaded, perhaps. He holds still though, wallet in hand, other wrist grabbing the hand grabbing his shirt as he replied "oh how nice. Good to know." before his eyes returned to the knife. Kara Zor-El smirks as the men threaten Okina. She looks over at the knife and fires some heat vision at it, quickly making it turn red hot so he has to drop it. She makes sure the heat vision is not visible though. She crosses her arms when the mugger with the knife drops it when it gets too hot to hold. "Look, in about 5 seconds, I'm going to hit you. You won't like it. And you're going to wind up going to jail over a jacket and..." She looks back at Okina. "$48 dollars and a $25 gift card for Petco." Kara says, checking the contents of Okina's wallet with her x-ray vision. Okina ... Bwahaha Okina's jaw dropped as she read off what was in his wallet so easily, and then looks across to the man with the knife, who exchanged an expression just like his victims'. The blade then was dropped at Okina's feet as the man yelped in pain, jumping back from both. Now released, Okina kicked at the knife to send it sliding away from the group as he crouched, dropping to slide sideways out of the way. The other two only heard the yelp and knife drop, and the largest of the three rolled his eyes, not even suspecting what was going on "Okay well, we warned you girl. Mickey get yer knife and the target, Jimmy boy come with me." he notes and with that, lunged at Kara as indeed, a handgun was pulled out of the back loop of his pants. Kara Zor-El raises an eyebrow. "Mickey and Jimmy Boy? Seriously? Those are like... the least scary mugger names I've heard since I got here." She doesn't make a move to stop him, though she does look at where the knife lands and gives it another burst of invisible heat vision, just in case 'Mickey' thinks he'll be able to just grab his knife. Mickey indeed, goes for the knife again, and picks it up - only to yelp and drop it once more with another clatter. Okina managed to take cover for now, although he was still recovering from the heavy punch from beore and drops to his knees, and simply rolls into a corner. "***t man, the knife's hot!" he called, trying to pull his shirt down enough to grab the knife. Jimmy fell in behind the Ringleader as he pulled out a gun of his own. Halfway through the charge they both stopped, realizing she was not backing off or running at sight of the guns, and took up firing positions - SOMEone actually took firearms training it seems! - and each fired a shot right at her torso! *PING* *PWRING* *SPLAT* Two bullets bounced off softer parts of her, sparking against the brick walls of the building, while the third one merely smushed into her abdomen harmlessly. They both stop and blink in confusion, then Ringleader cusses "A mutie." Kara Zor-El watches with a little amusement at this point as they start firing at her. She had to admit... she sorta liked it when people shot at her. It sorta tickled a bit with the higher caliber bullets. She leaned over and picked up the flattened bullet from the ground that hit her tummy. "Pretty good shots." she says as she takes a few steps forward to them. "And.... no, not a mutant. Though I'm pretty sure that term's not a polite one anyway." she says as she reaches to put her hand on his gun. Still somewhat stunned, Jimmy-Boy stared at Kara as she reached forwards. He moved just as the woman's hand was on the gun and he pulls, trying not to let go. But as the chamber collapsed like plastic under her grip, he lets out a squeak and lets go "Rocky, I think this one's a done deal." he stated, reaching to grab the other one, losing his cool. 'Rocky' looked steamed though and backed up, but more slowly, not wanting to lose face it seems "Wuss. " he paused though, not sure HOW to handle this situation now, but kept his gun up and pointed at Kara. Kara Zor-El looks at the gun once Jimmy-Boy pulls at it. Nope. It's not going anywhere. Even if he's using both hands. A casual squeeze and the gun chamber is crushed between her fingers like plastic or taffy. When he lets go she takes the gun and puts it in both hands and.... *Crunch* The girl casually crushes the gun into a little metal ball, then takes Jimmy's hand, holds it out, and puts the crushed gun-ball in his hand. Kara smiles sweetly at him, putting her finger to his head then.... "Good night Jimmy." She flicks her finger at his head. Felt like getting punched though and sends him backwards, hitting into a pile of garbage and garbage cans. She then looks at 'Rocky.' "So what's your next brilliant move?" Jimmy, poor guy, gets knocked out entirely by the flick. He's going to have a nice bruise to say the least as he tumbles down, completely limp and stuff. Mickey looks up from where he was STILL trying to pick up the knife and looks at Rocky "... I think we should just skip out man." he calls. Rocky though backed up, not letting Kara close enough to grab his gun as he scowled, obviously torn between stubborn pride/stupidity, and his own self preservation. He backs up several more steps to MIckye "Fine... We'll go, you go, everybody cool lady?" he asked her carefully, as though somehow he would have a choice. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "No. Everything isn't cool. Like I said, you're a bully. And if I let you go you're just going to go and mug someone else. Or worse with that gun." Kara purses her lips and blows, trying to center on the gun. Pretty soon, the gun starts to freeze and is encased in ice in Rocky's hand. She smiles. "NOW things are cool." Okina was starting to recover by this point and sitting up, pushing his dreads out of his face to watch. He shuffled back against the wall to watch with that same calm, but surprised expression. He couldnt help but smirk a little bit, perhaps enjoying this show. Rocky was about to reply... mostly with some superheated lead bullets, but then found indeed he had been 'chilled off." he stared at it, then at her, and then lost his temper... and his brains it seems. "You B****!" he yelped and lunged at her. Mickey called out for him to stop, but he didng as he swung the ice block towards Kara's head. Kara Zor-El grabs his wrist before it can contact with her head. There's a snap. Dammit Kara, she thinks ot herself. You broke his wrist. Still, better than what could have happened to his hand if he hit her head with that block of ice. She grabs him by the shirt and lifts up until his feet are dangling off the ground. "Yeah.. I don't think so. I made sure not to freeze your hand but... If you hit me you'd definitely break the gun, and possibly your hand as well." She frowns. "Idiot." Then flings him into the wall just hard enough to knock him out before he slumps to the ground. That being done she walks over to the only mugger left conscious. "Tell me you're smarter than your two friends? Say 'I surrender and I'm going to go to jail.'" She asks him very plainly and politely, walking until she's standing a few inches from Mickey. A shriek came from Rocky as his wrist was snapped so easily. He twisted in her grasp, trying to pull free beore he was lifted up. Now any remaining rage had vanished from him as he wriggled helplessly. A last shout before he hit the wall, and he slumped next to Okina, unconscious. Mickey, the last one, backs up against the wall and stutteers a little bit "Uhm... okay... I I surrender. Want to use my phone to call the cops? " he asked, glancing side to side carefully, plotting. Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "Yeah, you can." She looks over at Okina. "You're okay, right mister?" she asks curiously. She peers at him, noticing some cat hair on his jacket. Eight different breeds of cat hair, as far as she can tell. "You have several cats huh? I have one too. Cool." "Ow..." was Okina's first reply "I think I'll be allright. Will be walking a bit funny for a bit, heh... Thanks. And yeah. I run a cafe and I foster them too." he notes, climbing to his feet carefully, and rubbing his stomach. Mickey, who had been reaching for his phone, tosses it abruptly to Kara - not intending to hit her, but make her have to catch it. The moment he does so, he turns to book it down the alleyway, abandoning his 'homeys'. Kara Zor-El does catch the gun. Then rubs the bridge of her nose with irritration when Mickey decides he better make a run for it. She looks over at Okina. "That's cool... one second okay?" Then she's a blur, and before Mickey knows it, Kara's in front of him as he's running away. She puts her arm out to clothesline Mickey, shaking her head with disappointment as Mickey runs straight into an outstretched, invulnerable, unmovable teenage girl's arm. "No hurry at all... OUCH!" Okina flinches as Mickey is clotheslined by the innmovable Kara and he watches as he goes down with a solid thud. "... I'll use my own phone. I owe you a coffee... or some kitty treats." He looks about to see where his milk and nonmilk products had ended up, sighing in relief as they were not broken in the scuffle. "So not a mutant... so what are you if I can ask?" Kara Zor-El puts her foot on Mickey's chest when he's on his back. That should keep him down without having to knock him out. She looks over at Okina. "Um.... technically speaking, I'm an alien, I guess. I mean... well from your perspective." The girl sure doesnt LOOK like an alien. No antennae. No green or grey skin. Just looks like an attractive blonde teenage girl. Kara Zor-El looks at the phone that Mickey threw at her. "I don't really drink coffee but if you have tea, that would be great. Kitty treats would be great too, long as I don't have to bring my cat to the cafe. He doesnt exactly play well with others. Or anyone." She pauses. "Truth be told he's sorta evil, I think. Cute though." She looks at Mickey under her foot. "Unlike SOME people." "Nope that's fine. you can take them home." he rubs his stomach a bit "Just down the street, hang on." he steps to one side and calls police. They would be there soon and he hangs up the Nokia "And I have tea. Jeez, for what you did I'll give you tea for the rest of your life. Alien? That's ... different." he admits, but not very unacceptingly. It was New York. He was used to weird stuff. Even before mutants and superheroes, it was NEW YORK. "Welcome to Earth. Kitties are always a bit evil. And yeah." he smirked at MIckey, who groaned a bit and wheezed, but now cowed and remained still. Kara Zor-El leans over and takes ahold of the back of Mickey's shirt, taking her foot off his chest, and walks over to a dumpster. Whether he comes willingly or is dragged is up to him. "Okay. I'm just going to put these guys somewhere so they don't try..." She looks pointedly at Mickey... "RUNNING AWAY again in case those two regain consciousness before the cops come. And since I'm not going to beat this guy up after he's already beaten." She opens the dumpster, and tosses Mickey into it like he was any other trash. "Stay put." Then she superspeed runs around, grabbing Rocket and putting him in the dumpster, and does the same for Jimmy. Then closes the dumpster lid on the three would-be muggers. Her eyes flash red and heat vision shoots out at the dumpster, welding the lid shut. She nods to herself, looking over her handiwork. "And just so they don't - you know have a lack of air.... " She takes her fist back and hits it into the dumpster, making a fist-sized hole in the metal. "Can't do anything about the smell though." She peers at the hole. "Mickey? You and your friend stay put. The police will be here soon enough and I'm sure they'll have something to get you out of there." She smiles sweetly as she waits for Okina to call the police. Mickey just whimpered a little bit, trying to find a comfortable spot to sit in the mushy garbage. OKina gets off the phone with the police at that time, and finally starts to smile a little bit "Name's Okina Smith. Thank you so very very much. My shop is just down the way a bit... its rather busy today cuase its mother's day, but you can stop by any time if you dont want to deal with crowds." he offers, adjusting his jacket and pushing his wallet back in. Kara Zor-El smiles. "It wasn't a problem." She looks around. "Need me to walk you back home or anything? Or to that cat cafe thing?" "I may feel safer just in case if you did walk me to the cafe. I just ran out to get more milk for the latte machine." he explains as he picks up his groceries and the two head to the Cat Cafe.